This invention relates to footwear for controlling the movement of the foot/leg muscles and joints, and more particularly to footwear so constructed and arranged to satisfy the orthopedic foot requirements of the user, thereby resulting in foot comfort of the user whether walking or standing, and modifiable to reflect the changing conditions of the foot.